finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Coil of Bahamut
The Final Coil of Bahamut is an optional dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, debuted in patch 2.4 "Dreams of Ice". The Final Coil of Bahamut serves as the conclusion to the "Binding Coil of Bahamut" series of raids. With Patch 2.55, the Final Coil can be accessed through Duty Finder with a full party with all previous loot restrictions being removed. Story Determined to stop Bahamut's regeneration and free Louisoix Leveilleur from his enthrallment to the Dreadwyrm, Alisaie Leveilleur and the Warrior of Light try to enter the remaining interment hulks. As both the vessels in the Burning Wall and the Singing Shards are blocked by crystal formations, they must utilize Dalamud's Talons as a back door to enter the remaining fragments. This time, they are accompanied by Alphinaud Leveilleur. At the Central Decks, they discover the key mechanism of Bahamut's continued summoning: numerous Meracydians bound in stasis to eternally summon the Dreadwyrm, and not, as Alisaie thought, by artificially simulating prayers itself. Realizing the extent of Allagan ingenuity and cruelty, they conclude that disabling the regeneration should allow them to perish. They next discover the Regeneration Grid, a smaller scale replica of Dalamud itself. Alisaie realizes Bahamut must have spent millennia gazing at this unchanging view, in a prison that scarcely contain him. At the Main Bridge, they are confronted by Louisoix, who attempts to stop them from deactivating the internment hulk's regeneration function. He explains the origins of Bahamut: a fallen great wyrm of the ancient First Brood, whom the dragons of Meracydia summoned as a primal in their hour of need against the Allagan invasion five thousand years ago, only for the deity to end up bound by their imperial adversaries. He notes that as he summoned the Twelve during the Battle of Carteneau, he asks why the Meracydians should be condemned while he exalted. Speaking the sentiments of the Dreadwyrm, Louisoix states that dragons will never know peace as long as man remains. Alisaie angrily rebukes his words, declaring her grandfather would never shake his faith in mankind and the common people. Undeterred, Louisoix notes even his grandchildren's own inability to understand the other's reasonings, despite clinging to the banner of the "salvation of Eorzea." Alphinaud, while not dismissing his words about him and his sister, finds his tirade against mankind dubious. He asks his grandfather if his sudden views are because he is enthralled by Bahamut, or because he has transcended the limitations of man's existence. Louisoix confirms Alphinauds suspicions, by revealing his primal form: the Phoenix. Once the primal of rebirth is defeated, Bahamut relinquishes his hold on Louisoix, who regains his former senses. Thanking the Warrior of Light for freeing his mind, he takes time to explain what happened after the Battle of Carteneau. The cloud of aether from the failed summoning of the Twelve to contain Bahamut's fury had coalesced within him, and with the prayers of himself and Eorzeans, infused him with the power of a primal. He used his divine power to shatter Bahamut's form, ending the rampage before anymore of the realm could be destroyed and attempted to relinquish aether back to the land. However, Bahamut's will would not perish, and seized his essence and dragged him underground with the primal's heart. By now, most of the aether had returned to the land, so Bahamut could not fully restore his form. Instead the automated fragments of Dalamud sought to rebuild the Dreadwyrm, having tunneled underground to locate his remains. He then disables the third internment hulk, and creates a portal to the final hold to disable the regeneration. He spends his final moments having a heart-to-heart with his grandchildren before fading. Now with their task clear, they proceed to the final interment hulk to deactivate Bahamut's regeneration. Unfortunately, the Dreadwyrm's wrath will not be so easily contained, and Bahamut attempts to halt the shutdown himself with a Gigaflare. Using their twin grimoires, Alisaie and Alphinaud hold back the primal's power while the Warrior of Light enters the Burning Heart to confront the primal's essence. Only upon its defeat can the final internment hulk be turned off, disabling the regeneration of the Dreadwyrm, and allowing the primal to dissipate completely. With their task done, Alphinaud & Alisaie swear to keep what transpired a secret for fear of Eorzeans attempting to summon their grandfather as a primal. Returning to Northern Thanalan, they meet with Urianger Augurelt, who agrees to help them keep the truth of the calamity confidential and allow the matter to rest and the realm move on. Back at the Burning Wall, Alisaie and the Warrior of Light look over the fallen Ragnarok and parts of the crystallized remains of Bahamut. She leaves a bouquet of flowers in memory of Louisoix, Nael, and the dragons of Meracydian before informing the adventure she plans to go on a journey across the realm to find her new path. Objectives The Final Coil is divided into four "turns" that act as independent instances. Turn 1 - IC-06 Central Decks The party must proceed through the hull of a Ragnarok vessel by defeating the enemies within and using teleporters to cross platforms. In the far back lies Imdugud, a dragon coeurl set as guardian. Turn 2 - IC-06 Regeneration Grid The party travels through a smaller scale replica of Dalamud. Several forcefields must be disabled by standing on circular platforms. To reach the center of the sphere, the party must split up on two different paths from the jump pads; two separate panels must be stood upon to disable the force field blocking the final jump pad. On the center platform awaits a cyborg hydra called Kaliya, which serves as the boss. Turn 3 - IC-06 Main Bridge This turn is located on the bridges seen at end of the previous two coils, overlooking the regeneration of Bahamut's form. Here, the party fights the Phoenix, the primal of rebirth and a realm reborn, currently enthralled by the Dreadwyrm. Turn 4 - The Burning Heart The final turn is a trial against the soul of the Dreadwyrm - Bahamut Prime. During the fight, assorted Meracydian dragons will appear to engage the party once Bahamut takes flight. The Storm of Meracydia has a neurolink that is dropped upon its defeat, and is essential for surviving against Bahamut's ultimate attack, Teraflare. Enemies ;Turn 1 *Imdugud (Boss) *Allagan Naga *Clockwork Spider *Dark Matter Slime *Daughter of Imdugud *Lamia Bellydancer *Lamia Sharper *Son of Imdugud ;Turn 2 *Kaliya (Boss) *Electric Node *Gravity Node *Scouting Node *Spanner-rook *Valiant *Weapons Node ;Turn 3 *Phoenix (Boss) *Bennu *Blackfire *Fountain of Fire *Phoenix-egi ;Turn 4 *Bahamut Prime (Boss) *The Blood of Meracydia *The Gust of Meracydia *The Pain of Meracydia *The Shadow of Meracydia *The Sin of Meracydia *The Storm of Meracydia Treasures ;Turn 1 ;Right Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Hood of Healing * Dreadwyrm Vambraces of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Bracers of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Tassets of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Sash of Striking * Dreadwyrm Boots of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Choker of Casting * Dreadwyrm Earring of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Bracelet of Fending * Dreadwyrm Ring of Fending ;Left Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Circlet of Striking * Dreadwyrm Petasos of Casting * Dreadwyrm Bracers of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Sash of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Sash of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Sabatons of Fending * Dreadwyrm Shoes of Healing * Dreadwyrm Choker of Slaying * Dreadwyrm Earring of Healing * Dreadwyrm Ring of Casting ;Turn 2 ;Right Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Circlet of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Gauntlets of Fending * Dreadwyrm Belt of Casting * Dreadwyrm Belt of Healing * Dreadwyrm Greaves of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Shoes of Casting * Dreadwyrm Choker of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Earring of Fending * Dreadwyrm Ring of Slaying * Encrypted Tomestone * Carboncoat ;Left Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Barbut of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Mail of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Robe of Casting * Dreadwyrm Bracers of Striking * Dreadwyrm Tonban of Healing * Dreadwyrm Boots of Striking * Dreadwyrm Choker of Fending * Dreadwyrm Bracelet of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Bracelet of Healing ;Turn 3 ;Right Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Gloves of Casting * Dreadwyrm Tassets of Fending * Dreadwyrm Sarouel of Fending * Dreadwyrm Breeches of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Greaves of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Bracelet of Slaying * Dreadwyrm Bracelet of Casting * Dreadwyrm Ring of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Ring of Healing * Carbontwine * Faded Copy of From the Ashes ;Left Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Shield * Dreadwyrm Coronet of Fending * Dreadwyrm Chapeau of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Cyclas of Striking * Dreadwyrm Gloves of Healing * Dreadwyrm Slops of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Choker of Healing * Dreadwyrm Earring of Slaying * Dreadwyrm Earring of Casting ;Turn 4 ;Right Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Blade * Dreadwyrm Claws * Dreadwyrm Bardiche * Dreadwyrm Spear * Dreadwyrm Longbow * Dreadwyrm Daggers * Dreadwyrm Claymore * Dreadwyrm Handgonne * Dreadwyrm Cane * Dreadwyrm Staff * Dreadwyrm Grimoire * Dreadwyrm Codex * Dreadwyrm Torquetum * Carboncoat * Carbontwine * Faded Copy of Answers ;Left Side Chest: * Dreadwyrm Armor of Fending * Dreadwyrm Tabard of Aiming * Dreadwyrm Cyclas of Scouting * Dreadwyrm Robe of Healing * Dreadwyrm Breeches of Maiming * Dreadwyrm Slops of Striking * Dreadwyrm Tonban of Casting *'Note:' Materials can be awarded alongside equipment. Musical themes Like the previous tiers, the Final Coil of Bahamut features musical themes based on "Answers." The battle music for the encounter against Bahamut Prime is Answers itself; the verse changes depending on which phase the fight is currently in, e.g. the main chorus section plays as Bahamut readies Teraflare. Gallery Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 2.png|IC-06 Regeneration Grid (Turn 2). Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 4.png|The Burning Heart (Turn 4). Trivia *Turn 1-4 of this raid dungeon are also called Turn 10-13 by the players. *The floor within the Burning Heart is etched with a phylogenetic tree of life. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV